Dog Catching
by KenSan1990
Summary: Sometimes enraging a working Kaiba is all fun for a bored Jounouchi. Oneshot.


A/N: just a quick and cute fluff thing.

Dog Catching.

* * *

Jounouchi liked sitting with Kaiba while he worked. He really did. It wasn't necessarily fun to watch, but he could prod at the brunet and usually get an answer to even the strangest questions. Or at least a humorous response.

A spark and smoulder came from the soldering pen. "Alright, alright, I got a good one this time: what if you and I were on a boat—,"

"No."

A small flash of blue light, though Kaiba remained in place. The piece of machinery in front of him was still being put together, other parts spread about the table around them.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"You've been asking what if questions for an hour. My answer is still no."

Jounouchi leaned on the corner, away from the mess of parts. He'd been pushed back for his safety, so Kaiba said. The eye gear and gloves made it apparent, but Jounouchi still reached out for a small triangular piece. Something to fiddle with while they talked.

"You wanted me here, I don't wanna wander, alright? So I'm just doin' business as usual."

"I'd be more thrilled by queries weather related, Jou."

"Oi. No fun," a huff, and the piece was shaken back and forth, passed between each of his fingers. "Hm...what if you were like, your five year old self, you know, in the brain, but you still had the body you have now?"

The sizzle of the solder started up again, and Kaiba adjusted himself to the seat, either refusing to hear him, or refusing to answer. Jounouchi cocked his head sideways, trying to catch at least the corner of Kaiba's peripheral.

A hand shot out, with fingers searching the surface for pieces that were nearby and not finding it. "Did you take something?" Kaiba asked.

"I dunno. Like what?" Jounouchi's hand folded the piece into his palm.

The protective glasses were propped up in Kaiba's forehead, and the blond was mowed down by a strong, steeled glare. "I asked you to do one thing: Do. Not. Touch. Anything."

"I didn't touch anything."

Kaiba's hands flattened on the table. "Give it back, Jou."

"Give what back?"

As Kaiba prepared himself to stand, Jounouchi slid out his chair, and prepared even more to bolt out of the little science lab and down the hall. "It's not always cute when you play dumb."

"Ah-ha! You admit it!"

"Jou," Kaiba's tone sharpened, and he stood up, going around the table towards the blond.

For a split second, the piece was dangled between Jounouchi's fingers before he bolted out the door. And the baited Kaiba stampeded after.

The house was both a maze and a playground, one that Jounouchi was getting to know at break neck speeds, skirting against door frames and avoiding end tables. He was lapping through hallways he hadn't seen before, trying to find the next out.

When Kaiba cornered him in a room, he proclaimed: "I know the house better than you, pup!"

To which Jounouchi was searching around for the best way out, heading first to right, then faking out towards the left and breezing by the CEO. A gloved hand had grabbed at his collar, but wasn't able to hold.

Outside, a curious Mokuba, along with other staff, milled close to the sound of clamoring feet and slamming doors. The blur of the couple chasing each other in the hallway was all the younger Kaiba needed to whip out his phone and begin recording.

"Should we stop them?" A maid asked.

"Nah," Mokuba deadpanned. And he began to follow the two as they whipped through doors and zoomed around corners. "Livestream, here we go..."he murmured to himself.

"Get my good side Mokuba!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he passed.

Followed by Kaiba: "If you post this anywhere you are grounded!"

"Oops...too late..." Mokuba snickered.

Within moments, fed up and fuming, Kaiba pivoted as Jounouchi circled around a familiar corner, and came chest to chest with the man, his wrists grabbed to halt him in place. He was backed into the wall, still smirking, using the time to catch his breath. A red faced Kaiba did the same.

"Hey! You won!" Jounouchi announced.

Confusion sprouted. "Won?"

Leaning forward, Jounouchi planted a small peck on Kaiba's lips. And he watched as already reddened cheeks blossomed to a darker shade of crimson.

" _That_ was fun," he whispered.

An angry whisper back: "No it wasn't."

The piece was stolen out of Jounouchi's hand, and Kaiba turned to step away. Something about the 'I told you so' look he was being given made him press a finger to Jounouchi's chest, mouth hung open to try and counter.

Another peck, and Jounouchi worked his way out of being cornered again: "Better prize if you catch me again!"

And Jounouchi bolted, Kaiba inches behind.


End file.
